Blind Sided
by TheLetterKeeper
Summary: The loss had nearly killed him. It had taken everything he had to keep from joining her. For years, he kept it all inside his head. A record of the events before, during, and after her and now... now it was time to tell the story. History could not repeat itself. So that what he had lost her for would mean something. It had been improbable, their love, but then, love is blind.
1. Prologue

**Blind Sided**

_**Author's** **Note: **Okay so I've been working on this for a while. I wanted to see what you guys thought. I might post the first chapter later just to give you a little more insight but hopefully you guys like this. :) Enjoy!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I own none of the Inuyasha characters. The plot however and any of the OCs belong to me!_

Prologue: In the Beginning

Long ago before your time, peace reigned throughout the world. Demons and humans coexisted with one another and all was calm. This peace had been gained with the help of the Demon and Human Coalition for Peace and Prosperity or D.H.C.P.P.

This group was made up of an equal number of human and demon ambassadors, one of the most prominent being Jason Heido, a stocky bear demon who promoted peace like he practiced hibernation. The man alone could rev up anyone and his kindness and fairness was known by all.

On Labor Day of 2011 there was to be a celebration to commemorate not only the achievements of many workers in the economy and strength of the United States but also to those who supported the peace, which was nearly all those in the world, and the 300 years of prosperity achieved. The event would be broadcasted in every country and an ambassador would each give a commencement speech depending where they were in the world. All were invited and thousands upon thousands were attending that day. The day everything changed. The day the world as we know it disappeared and brought about a genocide so large it put the 2nd World War to shame.

Heido had taken his place upon the podium to begin the commencement speeches as had all the others around the world, when amongst the cheers of the crowd a gunshot was heard and at that moment you could have heard a pin drop. The great Bear demon was frozen in place then he fell to be replaced by a man holding a large hunting rifle and wearing a long white robe. We know him now as the Surgeon.

In moments the assembly was in chaos as more figures dressed the same as the assassin began moving into the crowd and slaying any demon or half breed they came in contact with, the humans running for their lives. A few stayed and attempted to protect their comrade's but they were no match for guns and the strength the intruders had.

Those that escaped ran for their lives only to find that their lives had been stolen. All over the globe those who had been giving speeches from the D.H.C.P.P. were murdered on television and humans in white robes had attacked.

Demons were slaughtered upon the thousands, half breeds enslaved and humans who were too scared to fight back cowed beneath new leadership.

The survivors went into hiding, gathering together to live and survive the coming future. In three days billions of youkia had been killed and only a few thousand were left. Still those strong enough began to rescue those captured, including the Great Inu-no-Tashio.

He started by saving demons and half-breeds and then he did something that shocked his followers. Quickly and quietly he smuggled hundreds upon hundreds of humans from their dictators and single handedly reinstated the peace.

The new form of leadership or the Advocates for Pure Human Rule tightened their patrols and began killing their own race until any who remained in the cities became completely compliant. For two years they spread their diseased beliefs, massacring any who disagreed and just like that, a Peace so hard won was demolished and humans were once again the enemy.

The survivors went off the grid, to wait and bide their time. Increasing their strength and numbers they could only hope for what was. 50 years passed in silence until slowly the fighting started anew and this time they were ready.


	2. In the Beginning

**Blind Sided**

**Disclaimer: **_I own none of the Inuyasha characters. The plot however and any of the OCs belong to me!_

Chapter 1:

Inuyasha looked at his older brother with a smirk.

"It's a great start. Dramatic." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and snatched the manuscript back from him.

"It is the truth." His younger brother smiled then clapping him on the back.

"Relax, Sessh. I'm just kidding. Now come on. Kagome and the runts have been waiting all day to see you."

The elder brother sighed heavily as he stood from his desk chair. At this rate he'd never finish. Shutting down the computer he followed his sibling out into the foyer where Inuyasha's brood and his wife stood smiling up at him. Descending the stairs the tai nodded to Kagome then braced himself as four blurs attached themselves to his person.

One found his arm, another his leg and the other two grabbed onto his shirt to pull him down.

"Uncle!" they cried out happily hugging whatever it was they had grasped and releasing as he gave them each a pat on the head. Like little soldiers the four lined up in front of him and stood tall as he looked them over despite their mother's giggles.

There was Shippo, the eldest at twelve. He looked every bit the kitsune he was with his wild red hair and bright green eyes, two tails behind him, speaking of his skill. It was a very great achievement for him to have earned both tails at such a young age but he had had to grow up fast after the loss of his parents. Kagome and Inuyasha had a penchant for picking up orphans.

Next in line was Shiori aged nine, also adopted. The little void demon looked up at him with wise eyes and gave him a soft smile. Most would have thought her a strange child since she barely spoke; when she did she astounded adults. She did however never fail to speak her mind to her brothers, who were often on her nerves. She was very intelligent for her age, already excelling in the sixth grade when she should have been at least two grades lower. She was very much like the youngest child when it came to stories though.

The third eldest was Toga as old as Shiori, so named after his grandfather due to his uncanny resemblance to the old demon. He acted more like his father however, being brash but brave, often sticking his own foot in his mouth. He sported long hair like Inuyasha but his light green eyes were a cool mix between the gold irises of his father and the blue of his mother. The boy smirked up at his uncle as Sesshomaru moved to the fourth child in his brother's brood.

Hikaru had his mother's dark hair and his father's bright golden eyes. Much like his elder sister he was very smart and could often be found holed up in his room working on some architectural structure. He was nothing like Inuyasha and everything the male form of his mother; fiery and opinionated yet caring to all often stomping his own feelings to keep others from hurting. Hikaru was six.

Golden eyes shifted to where the fifth child should have been standing only to find it empty. Glancing at the others he lifted his brow in question when he felt a tug on the back of his pant leg.

Rin was the baby of the family and was fiercely protected by her siblings because of her innocence and carefree nature. At age five the little girl had never failed to capture anyone's heart the moment she looked at them including her uncle whom she loved dearly. Dark hair like her mother with wise but childlike eyes she had Sesshomaru wrapped around her little finger. Rin was, Sesshomaru suspected, the peace keeper of her siblings. No matter what the problem her presence was like a balm and she was often the deciding factor in a disagreement.

Looking down he covered a smile as the little one looked up at him expectantly, her big brown eyes searching his. Reaching down he lifted her onto his shoulder then sidestepped the others toward the kitchen where they followed dutifully, each taking a spot at the counter where he deposited his cling-on.

The cook smiled at the brood and handed out fresh cookies and a glass of milk for each. The children ate happily as their Uncle went back into the foyer to say hello and goodbye to his brother and sister. Kagome bowed low.

"It's good to see you again, Sesshomaru. The children have missed you." Beside her, her husband snorted. "It's only been two weeks! Geeze! You'd think the little heathens were _his_ and not mine!"

Kagome elbowed him hard then smiled up at the imposing figure that was her brother in law.

"Thank you for watching them, Sesshomaru." Said person nodded as the small woman walked toward the door expecting her husband to follow. Inuyasha stared at his brother carefully then nodded, reminding Sesshomaru very much of their father.

"Try not to scare'em too much, Sessh. And stay outta the office. You're already a bookworm enough as it is." Following him to the door Sesshomaru watched their car go down the drive then went back into the kitchen and addressed Keade.

"I will be in my study should anything dire happen. You are to behave and do as Keade says. Understood?" They all nodded obediently as he turned to go back up the stairs just as Keade called out to him.

"Dinner is at six, Sesshomaru-sama!" His response was a grunt making her sigh in exasperation as she looked at the fugitive five.

"Now, what movie should we watch tonight?" Each of them smiled and seemed to radiate with energy. She moved her eyes skyward.

"Lord help me."

Sesshomaru sighed again hitting the backspace button to erase what he'd just written. He'd been sitting in the same spot for over three hours now and an intense case of writers block had hit him. It wasn't as if he had to think these things up! They had already happened for goodness sake! He growled in annoyance, his gaze traveling to the large window that overlooked his massive backyard/garden. He could hear the laughter of his brother's children and smiled softly. Standing he closed his computer down again and headed outside to spend a little time with the brats. Despite his adamant denial he did enjoy having them here.

Coming into the backyard he walked swiftly to the large tree centered in the middle and sat at the base, confident the children would come to him as they always did.

Rin was first. She stopped picking flowers, her favorite pastime and grabbed Shippo's hand who was dutifully watching over her as he should. She scurried over to her Uncle and claimed a seat in his lap, pulling strands of his hair over his shoulder and began braiding it carefully. Shippo, gave a quick yip calling his siblings as he walked into the house and quickly came back out holding a large volume then took a seat across from Sesshomaru and began to flip through it as the others slowly stopped what they were doing and meandered over. Hikaru sat next to Shippo, preferring him over Toga who sat on the other side. Shiori was the last to join, having been reading a book on the other side of the garden. Toga bounced with energy beside his brother and sister.

"Can we hear a battle story, Uncle Sessh? Please? We had to listen to that stupid girly story last time!" Shiori shot him a withering look as it had been her turn to pick last.

"Sleeping Beauty is _not_ girly. It's mostly about the prince who has to save the princess from a _dragon_, Toga. You know they breathe fire?" The little boy rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at his sister only to be smacked in the back of the head by Shippo.

"Toga." He warned, a bit of growl in his voice to which Toga readily bristled, his instincts kicking in.

"Butt out, Shippo! I ain't talking to you. And it was too a girly story! It ended in a kiss and a _dance_! Come on! I wanna hear about the time Dad and Uncle Sessh fought over the Tensaiga! That was so cool! There's no kissing in that one!" Sesshomaru huffed in annoyance just as Hikaru put his two cents in.

"You do know that fighting is just like dancing?" He attempted to continue but Toga growled at him. They were very much like a pack of wolves. Shippo being the alpha, Shiori the beta, Rin the Sentinel, Toga the Hunter and or Trouble maker, and Hikaru taking the Omega's place. Now they didn't completely fit the descriptions but often it was Hikaru who was picked on the most and Toga was always attempting to usurp Shippo.

"Shut up, geek!" Toga hissed and Hikaru glared back. The six year old had been recently standing up for himself or so Sesshomaru had heard, and he could clearly see the boy was about to do so now.

"Don't call me a geek, Toga! Just because you're bigger than me doesn't mean I can't kick your butt!" Hikaru was standing now, his face red with anger, and he was making his way over to Toga. With an annoyed snarl Sesshomaru silenced them, having grown tired of the bickering. The children froze and stared at their uncle. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on the instigator, who glared back not willing to back down until Shippou gave his own growl making Toga snort.

"Heh." He bent his legs and leapt into the tree, situating himself on one of the branches as Hikaru sat down, his puppy ears plastered to his head. Sesshomaru growled at the pup above him, his message clear when a hasty 'fine' was given from the foliage.

Settling his gaze on Hikaru he met the pup's eyes.

"Control your emotions, pup." Hikaru took a deep breath then nodded solemnly. Toga he could stand up to but Uncle Sesshomaru…not so much.

"Now. Are you going to behave or should I skip this tradition today?" Four gasps echoed in his wake as they vehemently shook their heads. For him to threaten their most cherished routine meant he was _really_ annoyed.

"No Uncle. Please proceed." Shippo quipped, his tone submissive as he handed the book he had retrieved over. The Tai nodded and opened the book when the one sitting in his lap stopped braiding his hair and put her hands on the cover of the book.

"Can I choose?" She asked, looking up at him. He raised his eyebrow and she smiled, recognizing a 'yes' when she saw one.

"Can you tell us about Aunt Mathayus?" The others gasped quietly. They knew how sensitive the topic was and only Rin would be innocent enough to ask about it.

"Please?" She added as he stared down at her with hooded eyes. After a moment he nodded softly then situated her to where he was a bit more comfortable.

"I expect no interruptions." The four nodded and he knew Toga was doing the same above him. If this wasn't battle enough for the brat he didn't know what was.

"Once upon a time…


	3. From the Sky

**Blind Sided**

**Disclaimer: **_I own none of the Inuyasha characters. The plot however and any of the OCs belong to me!_

Chapter 2: From the Sky

The sky was blue and the weather was hot as the small group scurried across the road, careful to avoid the mines and to keep a covering over their head should they be surprised. They were all dressed in black clothing and each had some sort of protection with them hidden beneath their clothes. They had made it thus far without using them and were so very close to their target they were beginning to get nervous.

Practiced ears picked up on the rapid heartbeats in the building ahead and led him closer until he was within reach of the doors. Quietly he slipped inside the dark decayed building signaling to those behind him to keep silent as they made their way through the dark halls, dripping water echoing.

Lifting a closed fist he commanded the others to stop as he perked his ears for the sounds he needed. He threw his fist forward and moved on taking a few sharp turns then stopping again when he came to a large metal door barred with chains and nailed wood.

Lifting his fist he signaled for the others to stop and stay quiet as his two captains came up behind him.

"This seems a bit too easy if you ask me." Jara, a rabbit demon, looked down after speaking this but then lifted his brown eyes to his general as the second demon, Sudo a white fox gave a low hiss. His large ears swiveled back and forth listening then nodded his head to Sesshomaru.

"Jara you always say that. It's called Paranoia." The dog demon rolled his eyes then looked toward the door.

"We have no choice. Kazuyuki wants the weapons in there. It will give us a head up in battle." Sudo adjust his gun then looked sparingly at Jara then back to Sesshomaru.

"Jara should lead then. Have him take a few of the others and hold their ground at the doors. We'll hang back and if there's trouble we can easily back him up." The General considered this watching Jara who seemed to have lost his nervousness and was standing proudly at his teammate's assumption.

"They do always seem to trust me more." He spoke softly again making Sesshomaru nod.

"Very well. Sudo, take the right. Jara inform whoever you wish to take and I will stay on the left. Make haste." The two nodded and turned to do as told when suddenly an explosion from the inside of the chamber rocked them all sending many to the ground.

Sesshomaru didn't stop to think as he burst through the doors, guns up and surveying the damage.

All around the room were humans of all ages, most of them were lying face down and dead. His ears caught the sound of a few heartbeats but not many. His men filed into the room and began picking through the debris and pulling the survivors from the ground as the three leaders walked to the center of the room where the explosion had taken place.

A large machine it looked like, had been blown apart and those who were in charge had killed themselves first. Men in white robes were closest to the machine and Sesshomaru took great pleasure in stepping over their bodies. That was more of the enemy he didn't have to deal with.

Looking up at the large pillar he had to refrain from cursing as he saw the large supply of ammo and guns or what was left of them inside it.

"They destroyed what they could. Including their lab rats." Sudo said quietly as the men moved out the survivors. "They probably sent some sort of message to the headquarters. No doubt they'll be here very soon." Sesshomaru nodded then turned from the wreckage.

"Take the survivors and whatever we can salvage. Kazuyuki will want a report as soon as necessary." Sudo bowed his head and was about to respond when one of the younger of the group ran up to them panting.

"General…the enemy…coming…quickly…" The two looked at each other then, darted in opposite directions gathering their men quickly.

"Get them out of here and we'll cover you. We need to make sure they suspect nothing. Board up the doors and move quickly and quietly." Jara whispered in hushed tones to both his men and fellow leaders. Sesshomaru nodded at his plan then moved the men out in groups of five, each carrying one of the wounded.

When he reached the outside of the building he looked up and spotted what the private had seen. High in the air were five figures, all dressed in the robes of the enemy and riding on large, captive dragons. He had to fight everything in his instincts not to engage them in battle and free the majestic beasts but he knew if he was spotted everyone would perish. He couldn't risk it.

Leading his men he kept them well hidden, always keeping one eye on the ones in the sky until Jara was rushing toward him followed by Sudo. The enemy was coming in for a landing not fifty yards from where they stood. Sudo went in first then Jara leaving Sesshomaru to cover the hatch as he dropped to the bottom and landed in the cool darkness of the earth below. His canine eyes adjusted easily as he spotted both the rabbit and the fox quickly.

"I want regulars to watch them. Make sure they know not to attack unless told to by myself or Kazuyuki. _Only_ watch." Sudo smirked and gave a mock salute then scampered off to do his General's bidding as Jara stayed put. His quivering had returned to full scale and his wide eyes captured Sesshomaru easily.

"Do you think it's wise to send out ground troops? They could be…" Sesshomaru held up his hand.

"We have no choice. We've already got troops on the border lands, it's time we start watching what exactly these 'groups' are doing every time something is detonated. We need the information before they realize we're out an about and begin targeting us again."

Sesshomaru gave the rabbit a moment to dispute and when he didn't he began walking back toward the bunker. His eyes glinted in the darkness. Soon they would no longer hide like vermin in the earth but instead they would be free to breathe the air above the land without fear of being killed. He would make sure of it. Every last one of those bastards would die and he would relish in the action.

All of them would die.

Above the ground, the five dragons landed on the white ash carefully, making sure to avoid any collisions with objects. At the head of the group stood a man with honey blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Like the others with him, he wore a long white coat, with the seal of the A.P.H.R., a closed fist with a maelstrom of water swirling around it.

His hair was cropped short like the other two men in the group and his face was cleanly shaven. He dismounted his dragon easily and surveyed the land. As far as the eye could see there was nothing but white, ashy buildings and what remained of Chicago. A smirk split his face.

His two lieutenants dismounted and took their weapons from the saddles on their rides and held them ready to fire. They could have been twins with their dark black hair and deep brown eyes. The last two of the group were women. The first had dismounted with the blonde man. Her face was set in a grim line, long red hair pulled back in a high ponytail, green eyes moving back and forth, she too surveying the land.

Instead of a gun she held a belt full of throwing stars and knives and wore gloves to keep her hands protected from the sharp edges. The last was another woman, but this one moved with slightly more grace than the others, more kindness in her. Her mount helped her from its saddle nosing her gently in the arm and making her smile. She was the only one of the group who didn't have any weapons.

She looked toward the others as the tall blonde man stepped away from his dragon, the animal snorting at him in annoyance to which he glared. Instead of striking the brute like he usually did he rolled his eyes and turned to look at his team.

"Sarah, you go check out those buildings." He pointed toward the building the demons had just exited. The red head nodded and practically sprinted over to the building with almost a childish glee.

"Roman, Derek. Take the beasts and tie them down then check out the lower buildings on the west side." The other two men didn't wait for him to finish as they began following orders. The blonde began to walk away when the last of them called out to him.

"Jonathan? What do you want me to do?" The man, now identified, turned toward her and raised his brow skeptically. He almost seemed to give an annoyed sigh as if the girl was a nuisance he was ordered to keep around. "Stay there and stay out of the way." He grit his teeth and walked off leaving her still standing with her dragon who snorted behind her. She turned around with a forced smile and gave the dragon a gentle pat just before the dragon's voice began to emerge in her mind as it often did.

"_The idiot doesn't realize his wastefulness."_ She fluttered her large wings and turned as if the girl was leading her to where Roman and Derek were tying off the others.

"_We would much rather you stay with us. Keep us company while they act like they are heroes." _The dragon was backed up by the quiet voices of the other dragons who each bobbed their heads in agreement.

"Thelia. They take care of me! It's not their fault they I always get into trouble! They're just trying to keep me safe!" One of the other dragons gave a slow wheezing snort and lifted his long neck to nudge her in the chest.

"_Your time will come Magnolia. Until then, we will protect you Hatchling."_ Magnolia laughed softly so the others wouldn't hear her speaking to the dragons as if they were people. She found it almost strange that they couldn't hear the old beasts as she could. Perhaps if they…No. They would only laugh if she tried to explain. Turning, Magnolia put her hand on Thelia's large hide and closed her eyes.

Calming her mind was easy, it was trying to find others that was hard. After a few minutes of concentration she gave a soft smile when she felt another mind tentatively brush hers. It was strong she could tell. There was no fear in it as there usually was and the other seemed to probe her own mind like a stack of papers on a desk.

Magnolia attempted to do the same but the mind withdrew and a touch of amusement went through her almost as if she was being laughed at. Biting her lip, she pushed forward and the other mind pushed back but gave no details. The only thing Magnolia could discern was that the mind was powerful and very…careful. After a few more moments the mind suddenly withdrew almost as if being sucked quickly into a straw making Magnolia's head spin. Her eyes opened and she was glad that she had braced herself against Thelia who was watching her carefully.

"_You made contact little one?"_ The other dragons were now listening as she nodded.

"It was…strange. But I don't think the person is actually here. Far away more like." Thelia gave a low rumble in her chest, warning that the others were coming back.

"_See if you can sense any survivors, Hatchling."_ Magnolia nodded and closed her eyes again feeling the fleeting touches of others minds, including her fellows. The others she felt quivered. They were hiding. She attempted to send feelings of comfort to them but the action never went as far as she wanted it too not to mention Jonathan interrupted her by knocking into her shoulder. She stumbled backward and shook her head then pulled herself up onto Thelia's saddle.

"Was there nothing here?" She asked softly, looking toward the blonde who sneered at her.

"If there was something here, don't you think we'd be staying? Do not ask such stupid questions." Magnolia hung her head as she heard the others snicker behind her. "Mount up. We will fly further toward the coast. The President believes there are more refugees hiding out there." Sarah laughed sardonically behind him.

"No doubt they're fraternizing with the filthy demons." Beside her Derek cocked his gun. "If they are they will soon see the error of their ways."

Magnolia felt Thelia lift into the air and thought about telling the others of her contact but for some odd reason she kept her mouth shut. She didn't understand why but something told her this would not be the last she heard of what she grew to call 'the Voice'.

High in the air Magnolia looked ahead, not bothering to look down. She knew without a doubt there was nothing below because she couldn't feel any minds active in the area. It had been a few weeks since Chicago and conversing with 'the Voice'. Said object seemed to visit her every once in a while and probe her mind but she was slowly learning to block it out when it got too invasive, which it did quite a lot but always with a flippant attitude and with amusement as if it was letting Magnolia believe she had any control.

Beneath her Thelia was telling her a story of when she had only been a dragon hatchling and had stumbled upon a young fox demon and became friends with it. She was listening intently to the dragon when pain shot straight into her brain making her lurch forward with a scream. Thelia, veered left and nearly caught one of the others with her wings but she dove quickly. Her wings spun them around in the air like a kite as the dragon attempted to regain control but realized her only option was to land as Magnolia had begun to fall from her seat.

The dragon made a nose dive, sending them plummeting toward the ground, only pulling up to land gently as her rider slid to the ground with a sob. Behind them Thelia heard the others landing and they were already _very _enraged. Magnolia sat on the ground beside Thelia, tears running down her cheeks as she grasped her head tightly.

"_Hatchling…"_ Thelia cooed, nosing the girl's head but Magnolia didn't move until she was roughly hauled to her feet by Jonathan who growled in her face.

"What the hell was that about!? Are you trying to get us killed?!" He spun her by the arm and began to shove her back in the saddle when Magnolia began to struggle out of his grip.

"No! Stop!" She protested finally ripping free and sprinting toward an open street then stopping as she spun in circles, her mind attempting to grab some sense of humanity where she was.

"Where are they?" She whispered almost brokenly as Sarah and Roman caught up with her and began to drag her back.

"I knew she'd be trouble! People like her always are!" Sarah growled, pinching Magnolia's arm as hard as she could.

"Sarah! Stop! Can't you feel it?" Magnolia pleaded attempting to wrestle away from the two but they were too strong. Her ire was mounting as she tried to get them to listen until something inside of her seemed to snap.

"Let. Go." She ordered and suddenly Sarah and Roman stopped, their eyes glazed over and their hands loosened from her arms and they stepped away from her. Magnolia stood, confused at what had just happened as both seemed to just stand there for a moment then shake their heads. Sarah was the first to come to as she stepped back to look at Magnolia carefully.

"What did you just do?" She asked with a steely tone, her hand moving to one of the daggers at her hip. Magnolia shook her head.

"I…I don't…" She didn't get to finish as another wave of pain hit her, sending her to her knees and she remembered why she had been this way in the first place.

"Where are the people…where…?" She whispered closing her eyes against the pain. She had never felt so empty before. Here in this place she could not hear any voices or sense any living being. All that she could discern was the smell of ash and burnt hair. It seemed to click in her mind as more tears made themselves known.

All of them. Every last one was gone. There were no sounds. No thoughts. No hearts beating frantically. No footsteps in the ash. There was _nothing_. Only pain and screaming. Magnolia could hear every sound. She knew what had happened here.

A massacre.

She pressed her finger tips to the ground and tried to calm herself but the sound of children crying and the screams of all those who had died surrounded her, closing in on her mind and making her shriek in fear. It was as if she was watching it happen all over again.

She didn't have the strength to struggle as she was lifted up into strong arms and carried back to Thelia. Her eyes were shut closed against the noise and her body shook as if she were cold.

The others ignored her problems in favor of tying her across her saddle so she wouldn't fall again and taking to the skies. They figured it was just one of her many problems which is why they had all been against her going with them in the first place. She couldn't defend herself and she was liable to have a nervous breakdown like she had just now. None of them needed a liability like her. None of them wanted her but they were under orders.

For now she was their burden.

Sesshomaru watched the monitor carefully. He'd had Sudo and his troops watching the five's movement for the past few weeks and he wasn't happy about the trek they were making. They were headed to the coast which was very close to their headquarters.

He wasn't worried about the weaker woman but the other four proved a challenge. Jonathan he had been in battle with before though the human didn't know it. He was very proficient with the sword and the gun as well as hand to hand combat.

The red headed woman was more powerful than the other two men but he knew one of his experienced warriors could easily take her down if need be. The two that were almost twins were very modest when using their skills. They didn't often fight, choosing instead to stay back and be sharp shooters. Each man had their own dragon as a captive which made any and all who saw it fill with rage.

Once upon a time, the dragons had been a majestic and large race, second only to the dog demon clan. But when the wars had started the dragons had taken the most blows. They had reverted to their more base forms and since had been unable to revert back. The humans had taken this to their advantage and enslaved those that they had not killed, turning them into puppets and pawns in the enemy's plans.

Now all that was left of the once magnificent race were slaves to the humans, trapped in their baser forms. Only a few, a cherished few, were still humanoid.

He looked at his first lieutenant and nodded.

"Take them down. One less thing to worry about."


	4. Captive Audience

**Blind Sided**

**Disclaimer: **_I own none of the Inuyasha characters. The plot however and any of the OCs belong to me!_

Chapter 3: Captive Audience

Magnolia groaned as she came too. She had been out for the duration of the journey that she knew but she felt as if she had been running the entire time. Her head pounded and her body ached like she'd been through battle.

Thelia, sensing her wake gave a comforting thrum from her chest.

"_The Barbarians have been making us fly non-stop. We are almost to the coast, Hatchling. You have slept for a long time. We were worried."_ Magnolia nodded trying to get her bearings again just as Jonathan gave the orders to land.

The closer they got to the ground the better Magnolia began to feel. Distantly she felt the touch of the Voice and it tickled her senses almost asking where she had been. She ignored it in favor of keeping her senses open to her surroundings as the others landed just before her then dismounted.

Sarah was already fifty yards away when Magnolia felt it. A tremor beneath the earth. It was soft at first but it seemed to grow making her call out to the others.

"Stop! We have to get off the…." Whatever it was she would have said was drowned out by a large slide coming loose in the ground and a barrage of men dressed in black combat uniforms poured out and began to attack.

Derek and Roman opened fire, Jonathan shouting orders and Sarah running back to them, throwing her weapons into the fray.

The dragons were unaffected. Instead they rallied near Magnolia, keeping her safe in their circle. Thelia swiped her tail as the first few insurgents came from the hole in the ground, knocking them backward as they lifted their guns.

Up in front of them, Jonathan was incased in combat with a man dressed in black armor, holding a long and deadly looking sword. The battle between them was like hell fire and Magnolia could feel the sing of each blade as they struck one another.

Sarah was mowing down opponents with her automatic, one by one, twisting and twirling, backward and forward like a dancer, shooting then using her knife when someone got too close.

Just to the right Derek and Roman were back to back fighting like tigers in a ring as man dressed in black flanked them. They were surrounded.

Magnolia kept her hand steadied on one of the saddles of the dragon to her left, Holland. He snorted softly into her hair just as Marius let out a deafening roar.

"Thelia!" She yelped as Holland snatched her up by the back of her jacket and began hauling her away, his wings flapping.

"_Be still Hatchling. We will keep you safe."_ Holland's deep voice resounded in her mind as she stilled as another explosion rocked even the dragon's sure footing. Behind them Thelia and the other dragons were lifting into the air. Magnolia could hear them speaking to each other.

"_Derek and Roman have fallen." _

"_Bring the Hatchling."_

"_Holland!"_ Magnolia shook her head as the thoughts assaulted her and suddenly she was jerked out of Holland's hold, her jacket ripping from behind as someone held onto her waist tightly.

With an 'umpf' they fell to the ground and the smaller of the two being Magnolia, rolled out of the way. The larger one grabbed her ankles and dragged her back toward him but she screamed and kicked him hard in the face just as Holland came to her aid and a blast of Thelia's fire took out her attacker.

Holland gave a loud growl, warning off those around him as Magnolia regained her feet and turned toward him when she was once again grabbed, this time by Sarah.

"Jon!" The female warrior called to her leader who was still in combat with the man in black. Jonathan grunted at the force of the blow he was given but didn't back down. He knew Sarah was mounting up right about now.

"Jonathan!" She yelled again but he didn't take his eyes off his opponent.

"Go! Take the dragons and go!" He ordered and drew his sword down then back up, twisting and turning as his opponent followed him step for step.

Sarah didn't pause in her movements as she continued to haul Magnolia over toward one dragon and push her up into the saddle, shoving the reins in her hand.

"Don't let go of the reins. You'll kill us all if you do." Sarah practically growled then turned to go and grab Thelia and Marius's but she seemed to choke on air. Her green eyes traveled down to her chest where a long shaft was now protruding. Her mouth opened in a scream but no sound came out as she sank to the ground, dead.

Magnolia shivered as Sarah's consciousness faded and washed over her. Beneath her Freida shuddered. She was smaller than the others but a bit faster.

"_Danger here, Hatchling. We must fly."_ Her wings snapped out at the thought and Magnolia held on tight as the dragon lifted into the air with a loud roar.

"Go Freida. We need to get to Jonathan." The girl whispered softly but the dragon didn't do as she asked.

"_The boy will die. He has already been disarmed. We must fly."_ Magnolia's eyes widened.

"No! We can't just leave him! Freida, go back! The others; we must help them!" She attempted to use the reins but they did no good as suddenly Thelia was talking loud and clear.

"_We will not help the barbarians, Hatchling. They are defeated. Do not fear. We will protect you." _ Thelia snorted then faltered in her voice making Magnolia uncertain.

"_Nets! They wish to capture us! They dare!_" Marius tiraded from afar as Freida seemed to soar higher and higher into the air when she was suddenly blindsided by a blur. Freida roared in annoyance and banked but she had forgotten to warn Magnolia who slipped from the saddle into free fall.

Magnolia screamed in surprise then gasped as she was suddenly plucked from the air by strong arms.

"Gotcha now." The man who'd caught her boasted as she began to struggle fruitlessly.

"_Magnolia! Lower yourself, child!"_ came Marius's warning as both were knocked to the ground by the swipe of a tail. Her captor was sent rolling into the dust and Magnolia scrabbled to get away just as Marius landed beside her.

"_Get on Hatchling!"_ He ordered but Magnolia froze in her pursuit of this order as the ground beneath them suddenly quaked. Her senses spread out quickly and she gasped as she discovered there was nothing beneath them. They were standing on a large hole that dropped deep into the earth.

"Marius! Run!" She commanded just as her arm was snagged by the man who rescued her from the fall.

"Hold still missy!" She fought against him though as the ground split in a great yawn which sent them both tumbling down, down, down into the darkness.

"Thelia!"

Sesshomaru withdrew his sword from the chest of Jonathan with a smirk as the man fell over into the ash and dirt. His men let out a cry of triumph as he stood and looked around.

Four dragons had been rescued and sedated. One of the big males was still missing. His golden eyes took in the scene as the four adversaries were lined up then doused in gasoline and set ablaze.

They had suffered quite a few casualties but that was to be expected considering that only the best and most qualified warriors were sent out of the compound. Not to mention the use of dragons on their side. Sheathing his sword, Sesshomaru began to round his men up just as Jara came running up and pale faced.

"Sir, there is no sign of the girl or the last dragon. It is assumed they fell through the sink hole." Sesshomaru nodded his eyes slanting to said place.

"Then we can only hope the dragon survived. Take a team down and investigate. If she's alive, kill her. Cover the hole and clean the area. Make sure there is no sign of our being here." Jara saluted and made to move then turned back toward him.

"Was there something else, Captain?" Straight to the point, brisk and almost annoyed. Jara shifted on his feet nervously then nodded.

"Yes. Sudo is…he's gone missing." A growl ripped through Sesshomaru making the rabbit take a hasty step backward.

"What?!"

Magnolia whimpered as she came back to the land of the living. Everything hurt and everything smelled, apparently. She slowly pulled herself into a sitting position then called out tentatively to anyone who was there.

"H…hello?" She didn't get an answer straight away but she heard a small whimper somewhere beside her in the darkness. Reaching her hands out she felt for a body, something then made contact with fur. Her other hand joined the first and she drew whatever it was into her lap. The little bundle was wet and shivering but its heart beat was strong though its mind was silent. She concluded it must have been in a recuperative sleep. Her hands moved over the soft fur finding warm liquid on her hands.

She knew what it was simply by the metallic smell it gave off and pulled off what was left of her coat ripping a small piece off to wrap tightly around the animal and its wound. Once she was satisfied with the bandage very carefully she stood, one hand above her to feel if there was a ceiling close above her. Finding none, she straightened fully with her little bundle and spread out her thoughts. If Marius was still alive, which she clung desperately too, he would answer her nudge.

"Marius." She called softly then again a little more loudly to which a grunt was responded.

"_I am here Hatchling." _ A grateful smile spread across her face at the familiar voice in her mind.

"Where are you?" The dragon chuckled at her in her mind then a scraping noise made itself known somewhere behind her making her spin around.

"_I broke your fall, Hatchling. Did you find the demon? I smell blood so he is injured. Let me see him." _ Magnolia tilted her head in question until he elaborated.

"_The little fox in your possession. He is the demon who took you from Freida and fell with us when the ground broke." _The girl gasped unbelieving as she held the small animal. That couldn't be true. That man had been…well… a man. He'd had arms and legs. A human body. How had he turned into this?

Marius was becoming impatient apparently as he made much noise as he made his way over to where she was, his hot breath on her shoulders. Examining the fox he nodded appropriately.

"_He must have snagged on my claws in the fall. He will live." _Magnolia turned around to face him a confused look on her face.

"But he's so small, Marius? How can he be like this when he was a human before? I don't understand?" Again the dragon chuckled deep in his chest then lowered his head, indicating she should get on his back.

"_Come Hatchling. We must move if we do not wish to be attacked again. I will tell you while we travel." _

Magnolia nodded and mounted easily with one hand while holding the fox.

"Where will we go? There is nothing down here but…" She stopped to smell the air around her and made a face.

"Sewage and dirt." Marius grunted as he began to move, his long tail dragging behind him and making a sliding noise.

"_There is not enough room for me to spread my wings here so I have scented cleaner air. I will follow it to its opening and then we will go and find Thelia and the others. Hopefully when your fox awakens he will be willing to help us." _Magnolia nodded atop him giving the fox a little pat as if she were comforting it.

"I hope he will be alright. His friends must be very worried." She was referring to the men who attacked them making Marius snort.

"_Sometimes Hatchling I think you are too innocent for your own good. Have you no ill will toward anyone?"_

She laughed at him and petted his neck lovingly.

"Will you tell me now about Mr. Fox?" Marius bobbed his long neck, still sliding along the dark tunnel.

"_He is a kitsune demon. A powerful one. I can sense it. He will grow as his wound heals, getting larger and larger until he is as big as me then he will be able to change back to his humanoid form." _ Magnolia listened with rapt gaze drifted through the darkness down to the little bundle in her lap as she stroked her fingers over his soft fur.

"So…he won't die?" The beast beneath her rumbled in amusement, which she responded to with a huff.

"_A demon of his caliber? No. He will live but I have no doubt he will have a rather large bruise on his head when he awakens. You should rest now, hatchling. We have a long way yet and I would not have you unwell in my care."_

Magnolia huffed again but obeyed him, burrowing the little fox in the inside of one of her large pant pockets then leaned over to lay against the dragon's neck, her eyes drooping quickly at the warmth she found there. She hoped they would find the surface soon. The echoes down here made her nervous and left her mind empty to the memory of the last few days, zeroing in especially on the empty city and the happenings there. Why had all those people been killed and how had she controlled Sarah and Roman as she had?

A few hours later, Magnolia opened her eyes groggily and noticed the air was no longer as thick as it had been and she was beginning to feel as if they would soon reach the surface.

"Marius? Can you sense anyone? Are we close?" She whispered softly just in case there were others around that didn't need to know they were there.

"_You slept for a long time little one. I know at least a day has passed since we fell from the surface. I can sense something but it is clouded and cloaked in shadow like a rat. I do not like the feeling. Perhaps you can sense something from it?"_

She nodded then closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could_. _She could feel a few minds brush against her but they all seemed to be hiding or hidden by a blanket of another more powerful consciousness. After a moment she recognized it and gasped. It was The Voice!

Carefully she pushed against it and for once The Voice seemed surprised and the guards it had were released making the girl _very_ aware of what it had been hiding. She cried out in warning but Marius had sensed it as well.

His snarl reverberated throughout the tunnel as splashing erupted all around them. Magnolia screamed as she was yanked from her perch roughly. Marius had not been quick enough and was now being herded into a net or something despite his fighting. His little charge too, was attempting to fight her way past her attackers but she was no match for four youkai let alone regular men.

"Marius! Let go of me! You're hurting him! Let go!" She wailed as Marius roared after her.

"_Little one! Hatchling hold on! I am…release me you ingrates! Release the hatchling or I shall release my fire!"_ He snarled angrily snapping and howling at the men around him, none of whom seemed to have any sense as two rounded his snout and began to tie his jaws shut no matter how he thrashed and snapped. Soon he would be immobile and the Hatchling would be without help.

He could still hear her but he knew she was far enough away she couldn't reach him.

"Marius! Help! Leave him alone! Let go!" She began to thrash, angrily this time until one of the four men who held her reached out and clocked her on the side of the face making her gasp in pain and anger. She wasn't normally one for violence but she gave a righteous snarl, wrestling her hand free and grabbing the bicep of the man who had hit her and refused to let go until he stopped moving and was completely focused on her.

Something made her narrow her eyes even in the dark as she invaded his mind and put him on his knees with a power she had never felt before. The demon screamed in pure terror as she literally waged war on him until another hold pulled her hand from him then pressed on the pressure point of her neck and she went limp as a wet noodle.

Jara raised his eyebrow at his lieutenant then at the girl now knocked out in his arms. For a weak girl she was awfully spirited. He wondered for a moment why she had never been trusted to fight along her team. Behind him he could still see the large dragon thrashing angrily but paid it no mind. His men had it under control. Instead he turned and ordered his men to get the cargo back to the compound.

He looked at the girl again then pulled out a coil of rope that was standard for any unit under Sesshomaru's command, tying her arms securely behind her back then pulled a black cloth that would normally be used for a bandage or tourniquet and tied it tightly around her eyes.

He knew Sesshomaru probably wouldn't be pleased but the girl was an anomaly. What if there was something about her that could help them in the war?

Hefting her over his shoulder, he began following his unit back the way they had come. Sesshomaru was in for a surprise when he saw this. Anyone would be. They had not brought back a prisoner in a long, long time.


End file.
